39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake Rosenbloom
Jake Rosenbloom is a character in the Cahills vs. Vespers and Unstoppable series. He is the half-brother of Atticus Rosenbloom, the friend of one of the main characters, Dan Cahill. He is also Amy Cahill's boyfriend. He may be a Madrigal by joining. History His mother died when he was only a year old, and two years later his father married Astrid Rosenbloom. She gave birth to his younger half-brother, Atticus, of whom he is very protective. He has been a suspect for Vespers Six, Three, and Two, and was proven not to be any of them. Appearances ''The Medusa Plot He appears with his brother, Atticus, in the Colosseum Dan and Amy had promised to meet. After meeting them, he asks Amy why they travelled alone even though both she and Dan are underaged. As they go through the tunnels, by the time they had went passed a sign that said off-limits, Jake demands they go back, and he does, leaving Atticus, and goes to tell the police. After consulting the police, he tells them of their theft at the Uffizi, resulting to Amy and Dan's turnover to the Interpol. Atticus then goes to Jake after seeing Dan take the ''Il Millione. They come back without the cops, however, Amy then kicks him on the abdomen. ''A King's Ransom Jake first appears in this book quarreling with Atticus on why they should meet up with Amy and Dan after Katja Mavel had called them to tell that two students of their father came to read a book of Johannes Kepler. They meet up and Amy promises they will not steal the map. After the burning of the library, Jake sees Cheyenne with Atticus and kicks Cheyenne, releasing Atticus. After Amy and Dan got out, he carries Amy to the ambulance and asks the nurse if she will be all right. After this, Amy explains why they had to steal the map after Jake realized that they stole it and freaked out. Then, Atticus then tells him of their Cahill status that he knows a bit. He was last seen by Amy in the square after Atticus' kidnapping. He was very upset and blamed Amy and Dan for what happened, but he was reassured that one way or another, Amy and Dan will bring Atticus back. The Dead of Night After Ian Kabra asked Amy about what they did, Jake screams that they exactly didn't help Atticus. He then says that he was angered when Amy said he must not call the police. He then shows he is scared if the Vespers will kill his brother since he was the last Guardian. After Dan blurts that they will not kill Atticus, Jake retorts that they shot someone in the shoulder, which is close enough to kill. He then was about to leave to find Atticus, despite the Vespers' strength. But before he leaves, Jonah comes in. He disdainfully asks if they were related to Jonah. After hearing McIntyre's name, he then says that, since McIntyre was the family lawyer, he will sue them if anything happens to Atticus. Then Amy tells him the whole truth. He finds Atticus with Amy and Dan and becomes very happy. He then goes to the next location with Amy and Dan, demanding that he and Atticus come with them and they do. They help getting the next target and when they get it the cops come. He goes out and gets caught giving the others enough time to deliver the package. The police car crashes and he escapes but is pretty beat up. He is in the graveyard when the others deliver the package. Shatterproof He is shown being with Amy and Dan when they get off of the bus and arrive in Berlin, Germany. They are then arrested but soon after the 2 operatives leave, Vesper One reveals it was a trick and there is "A bag within your bag". They learn that they have to steal the Golden Jubilee. They arrive at the Pergamon Museum and Amy has a plan where everyone one goes in on ten minute intervals. Dan and Atticus leave. Jake complains that he's just the driver because everyone else was going in, and he wants to go in because Atticus is his brother. Jake suggests that Amy gets out of the back seat, because it would look suspicious, and he asks what she knows about guardians. She says not much, which isn't entirely true. Amy also confides in him, saying that she is worried about how Dan is growing up too fast. The chapter ends when Amy leaves after telling him to stay in the car and keep the engine running. Later, in Timbuktu, when he and Amy are at the library, searching for the "Apology", he comes up with a good lead, and Amy hugs him with delight. Jake pulls her to him, and they kiss. The topic does not come up between them again, because Amy feels guilty on cheating on Evan with him. But Amy still wants Jake to be careful when he goes into the vent in underground Timbuktu, also under the Sahara. Trust No One He was finding Folio 74 of Voynich Manuscript along with Amy, Dan and Atticus. When Evan comes and visits them at Yale, Jake immediately decides that he does not like him, and goads Evan by stepping up close to Amy. Day of Doom He and Amy hide out in an empty storage room in a train station together and they are talking about their relationship together. Amy tells Jake she loves him and Jake confesses his love to her. Amy reciprocates, and they kiss in the closet, then they leave, interrupted by Dan's text. He participates in the final fight with the Vespers inside the Rocky Mountains base and survives. He carries Amy while she is unconscious. Nowhere to Run He is now Amy Cahill's boyfriend and lives in Rome along with Atticus. He texts Amy at William McIntyre's funeral. Breakaway Gets his hair called perfect and got called a face made of marble 'Mission Titanic' Jake and Atticus are first mentioned by Amy asking Ian and Cara were they going to contact them. Then later in the book he texts Amy. He and Atticus don't appear due to the Outcasts rules on "No Outcasts" being allowed to participate. Family *Atticus - Brother. *Mark - Father. *Astrid - Stepmother (deceased) *Unknown mother, deceased when he was about one year old. Physical Appearance Jake is said to have lighter skin than Atticus, since his mother was white. He is very tall, said to be 6'2 (by Amy). He is said to be as good-looking as his father, with sharp eyes and chiseled features. In the cards, he seems to have dark-brown hair and Amy has stated that he has brown eyes. Personality He was rather hostile towards Amy and Dan at first, Amy describing him as an "arrogant jerk", and is very overprotective of his younger brother. He, like Amy, loves his younger brother very much. He seemes to be somewhat self-sacrificing, as he distracted the police in ''The Dead of Night, knowing he would be arrested, so the others could escape. Also, he is very courageous, helping Amy and Dan under extremely dangerous circumstances. He seems to like Amy, but is a bit irritated at her sometimes and gets annoyed when she "bosses" around his brother. He is very brave as seen in The Dead of Night being able to have a stand-off with Casper Wyoming, who was holding a gun against his head. In the end, he ends up really liking Amy, as they share a kiss. They start a relationship. Talents *Jake has learned martial-arts. *He is highly intelligent. *Jake can charm his ways into things. *He plays guitar. *He knows Latin, but said in Shatterproof "Your Latin's better than mine." *He is fluent in Spanish, as shown in Countdown where he was able to translate what the people at the helicopter landing base were saying. *He possess great strength as seen in ''Day Of Doom'' being able to carry Amy on his shoulder as well as being able to fight the Vespers just as well as Hamilton and Reagan Holt. *He can read Arabic as seen in Shatterproof. Trivia *He is a suspected Guardian, since he is related to Atticus, but only through their father. *He was a suspect of being Vesper Two, Vesper Six and Vesper Three. *Jake was captain of his school's track team and editor of the poetry journal. *Jake received an A+ on his research paper on 16th century alchemy. *Jake loves making spaghetti carbonara. *He ran varsity track. *He has studied Hindi and Japanese. *He played bass in a band called The Lawn Mowers. *He wants to take Amy to Norway. *He first met Amy and Dan while in Rome on a school trip. *He kissed Amy in Shatterproof although Amy feels guilty about it. *In Day of Doom, he and Amy kiss in a closet and she is ready to dump Evan for him, although Evan is killed shortly after she makes her decision. *He is 6'2",according to Amy. *He knows a lot about the Voynich because of Astrid. *He admits that Atticus knows more then he will ever know. *He talks in his sleep as seen in Day of Doom he says Amy a couple of times in his sleep. *Jake is not a fan of Ian, as seen through their arguing in the third series. Also, Jake's profile states that he has no known enemies but does not like Ian. Category:Cahills vs. Vespers Category:Rapid Fire Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Nowhere to Run Category:Unstoppable Category:Guardian characters Category:Children